


Follow

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Cult-like behaviour, Cult-like mentality, M/M, Murder, Violence, brainwashed Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec can only love and obey his leader, so Jace takes the drastic steps necessary to get the beautiful brunet’s attention.A story where the Lightwoods never left The Circle.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Follow

Everybody’s gathered in the main room, chanting, cheering, as the two men circle each other. There’s cold fury in Valentine’s eyes, and stubborn determination in Jace’s.

Alec stands at the edge, watching with a rapt gaze. He’s not sure why Jace has challenged his own father to a one-on-one combat. Sure, Jace has voiced his displeasure, but Alec has always made sure to make Jace see that their leader must be obeyed. That his way is righteous.

Whenever he says that, Jace goes quiet. This time, though, when they’d argued, Jace had snidely asked if Alec would always follow Valentine, no matter what. If he loved their fearless leader so much he was blind to all others.

“He is our leader. I’d follow him to my death,” Alec had shrugged.

Jace had gritted his teeth, snarled, and then stormed from the room. Alec had hurried after, all the way to the main hall, where Jace had then drawn his Seraph blade and challenged his father.

And now, they’re here. Word had gotten out fast, and the room filled quickly with spectators. Alec had tried in vain to calm Jace down, knowing that it wouldn’t be possible. A challenge is a challenge.

Jace lunges, swinging his blade. Valentine meets him in his attack, and their blades clash loudly, over and over, metal ringing and snarls echoing as people cheer with bloodlust.

Alec stays quiet. He’s grim. Jace is his friend, possibly the only person other than his family and his leader that he cares about, but Valentine...

It’s over so suddenly Alec almost misses it, distracted as he is. Valentine looks shocked, grabbing his throat where blood is spurting out, at the same time as he tries to clutch the wound on his flank. He’s left defenseless as Jace plunges his Seraph blade into his chest.

Everything freezes other than Valentine, who seems to fall in slow motion, first to his knees, then sideways until his head hits the stone with a sickening thud, gurgling for breath. There’s silence, and then a medic steps forward to check his pulse.

“He’s dead,” it’s confirmed, and the man rises to his feet again, taking Jace’s hand and thrusting it into the air. “Long live our leader!”

Everybody roars, and Jace meets Alec’s gaze with a triumphant look. Alec smiles back, cheering with the rest as he keeps his eyes locked with the blond’s. When Jace holds out his free, bloodstained hand in offer, Alec instantly takes it, letting himself get tugged into the circle and against his new leader’s chest. They’re left alone in the circle as the other man joins the edge again.

“And now?” Jace murmurs into his ear. “Who do you follow? Who do you love?”

“You,” Alec breathes. “I follow you. I love you.”

“And you’ll live for me, right, Alec? You won’t leave?”

“Not ever,” Alec swears.


End file.
